


Of Bullet Wounds and Russian Anecdotes/子彈傷跟俄國笑話

by notthechosenone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Russian jokes, Vodka
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>俄國笑話很好笑，是少Illya是這麼認為的。Napoleon不予苟同，Gaby更關心的是他腿上的子彈孔。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bullet Wounds and Russian Anecdotes/子彈傷跟俄國笑話

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Bullet Wounds and Russian Anecdotes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763549) by [Zinnith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith). 



血在車內滴出痕來，劃過白皙的雪進門，一路止在浴室。Gaby試圖不在去拿急救包時計量那些令人驚心的紅。失血量並不小。

『他還好嗎？』她在回來時從門邊偷窺到，Napoleon在地板上頭，背撐著浴缸支起上半身，Illya蹲坐在一側，把Napoleon腿上的臨時繃帶解開。

『他會活下去的，』Illya簡要地說。『但必須把子彈弄出來才行。』

『＂他＂聽得到你講話呢。』Napoleon皺眉，把抱怨擠出咬緊的齒間。

Gaby把急救包放在馬桶上頭『這裡頭沒有任何止痛藥，』她告知，Napoleon看起來比剛剛又在更悲戚了一些。

『就沒有好消息嗎？』

『噢，有這個。』Gaby掏出一瓶從櫥櫃裡找到的伏特加瓶子。Illya接過手，灑了適當的量在Napoleon傷口上，然後把瓶子塞進他手中。

『喝一點，Cowboy。』

Napoleon的臉色在Illya決定要把八十度的酒精撒在他傷口上後更顯慘淡。褪成了水泥般無生機的灰，他小心翼翼地控制呼吸的節奏，似乎很努力才讓自己沒就這樣昏過去。在Illya的堅持下Napoelon抿了一口，然後擺了個鬼臉。

『這好難喝。』他抱怨。

Illya聳聳肩然後把瓶子拿回來『這是波蘭產的。』他辯護，然後自己也喝了一口。

『我覺得要是你把子彈取出來以後再讓我喝酒的話，我會感覺好上很多。』

『我沒有要把子彈從你的腿裡取出來，』Illya一邊說一邊坐在浴缸邊，讓Napoleon能更靠著他一點，小心地不動到他受傷的那隻腳，然後用下巴點點Gaby。『她才是。』

『噢，』Napoleon挑起一隻眉毛。『Teller小姐，我希望你對人也是跟對車子一樣靈巧。』

Gaby早在Napoleon跟Illya拌嘴的時候從箱子裡掏出需要的工具。『車子通常不會流那麼多血，』她說『不過我盡量。』

他們並沒有多少選擇，Illya的手自他們千鈞一髮的脫出後就搖的劇烈，俄國人表現得足夠好了，讓怒火只竄在自己體內，但還沒好到能做外科手術的執刀者。

不消多久他們就全意識到這事不會簡單，子彈奇蹟地沒有擊中主動脈造成大量出血，不過仍埋得頗深，射入的角度也十分棘手，血則讓一切都黏答答的。Gaby的鉗子一直滑開，而Napoleon的眉間隨著一次次的失手皺得更緊。他現在一反常態的安靜，下唇快給咬出血來，大概是因為如果他不這麼做的話，出口的就會是痛苦的尖叫。

『你不能一直亂動。』Gaby在那頑強的子彈第三次溜出他手時這麼請求，Napoleon緊繃到似乎下一秒就要破弦爆炸了，那股酸與疼要把他的理智折磨殆盡。他背靠Illya全身顫抖，閉上雙眼粗氣喘道『剛剛那瓶伏特加哪兒去了？』

他們決定重整旗鼓，Illya再往Napoleon的喉頭倒了些伏特加，然後固定好美國人再自己腿間的位置。Gaby把手上的血洗乾淨然後歸位，現在這姿勢再更簡單一些，女孩而有更多空間可以動作而Napoleon再Illya腿間不能輕易亂動。這事仍舊棘手，頭髮和著汗黏呼呼地貼在他憔悴的臉上。

子彈有在被弄出來，但十分緩慢，而大量出血讓一切更糟，Gaby頹坐臀上，開口道『抱歉Napoleon，我必須要再清理一次傷口。』

這一次當酒精澆過Napoleon血肉時，他整個人癱倒在Illya懷中，眼球上翻到只剩眼白露在外頭。Illya不溫和地拍拍他雙頰。『保持清醒，Cowboy。你還不能昏過去。』

他得到唯一的回應是一個口齒不清的悶哼，Illya下伸兩根手指壓下他的脖頸，然後越過Napoleon頭頂看向Gaby，眼神盈載的滿滿都是擔切。『他的脈搏很不穩。』

Napoleon應該在醫院裡頭，而不是浴室地板上由一個黑手機工動刀，但那實在不是個選項。脫出是一天前的事了，而現在想必所有醫療機構都被嚴謹地看守著。Gaby再次抓起那只鉗子。

『Illya，跟他講話，讓他保持清醒。』俄國人在走下西班牙階梯時想出那個可笑故事，所以女孩兒知道要Illya想，他還是有辦法展現口條的。『故事、笑話、什麼都行。』

 

『不，』Napoleon呻吟的更慘烈了。『不要俄國笑話，你們不可以這樣對我。』

Illya把濕溽的頭髮從Napoleon額前撥開，透露的是平常Gaby專屬的那種溫柔。『俄國笑話很好笑。』他反駁。

『俄國笑話糟糕透頂。』Napoelon把眼睛眨開，裡頭充斥著驚嚇、慌恐，但至少不是無生氣的茫然。他掙扎著想要奪回一點關注。

Illya意味深長地抿了一口伏特加，然後開口。『一個女人走進一家店然後問到，「請問這裡有賣肉嗎？」』

Napoleon的眉毛折成一個悲泣的角度。『噢我的媽啊，你真的要試圖用俄國笑話謀殺我對不對？Gaby拜託阻止他，我承受的苦痛已經夠多了。』

『俄國笑話很好笑，給我聽好。一個女人走進一家店然後問到，「請問這裡有賣肉嗎？」櫃檯後頭的人搖搖頭說到。「不，今天我們沒有任何肉」。「好吧，」那女人再度開口。「那這裡有賣牛奶嗎？」。男人再度搖搖頭然後說道「不，我們是肉店，負責不賣牛奶的店在對街。」　』

這很好笑，考慮到講這個笑話的人是Illya，Gaby微微勾起她的嘴角。Napoleon頹喪地把頭後仰哀嚎『糟糕透頂。』

『我還有更多。伏特加涉入工作後會造成怎樣的影響？』

Napoleon搖搖頭。『拜託停止。』

『讓你停止工作，很明顯的。』

『這是折磨。』

『什麼是＂意見交流＂？』

『我沒有在聽你講話。』

『就是你帶著你的意見走進老闆的辦公室，然後帶著他的意見離開。』

Gaby轉轉脖子，換了個更好的角度緊揪子彈，然後往外一拉。這次成功了，小金屬塊跟著一聲令人作嘔的＂波＂出現，緊隨在後的是更多汩汩流出的鮮血。Gaby迅速抓起離自己最近的毛巾然後壓上Napoleon的腿。讓他緊咬自己的牙齒，生理淚水滑出眼角。『嗷。』他大叫。

『抱歉，抱歉。』她大口喘氣。『我必須止住出血。』

『噢，你說出血嗎？那還好啦，我哀嚎的是Peril令人痛苦的笑話。』他抖的像個篩子，幾乎無法保持清醒，但事情還沒完。

『那就好，因為我還有縫合的部分沒做。』

Napoleon闔上眼簾然後深呼吸幾口氣。『更多伏特加，拜託？』他問到。Illya把兩根指頭扶在他唇邊好讓協助他吞下那些透明液體，同時Gaby正翻出針頭織線進行消毒。過會兒Gaby準備好並轉身回來，Illya隨著在她下針時多抿了一口酒。

『好，聽好了Cowboy。一個男人前去向KGB舉報一隻被偷走的鸚鵡－－』


End file.
